Finding Home
by canisleepnow
Summary: I kept wondering what happened in Arcosia so dumped Karigan there to find out. Tis my first attempt at fan fiction so criticism is most welcome. I wrote it in one go and uploaded it as such, but there are chapter breaks of a sort.


Finding Home

Chapter 1. Awakening

Karigan had beat her hands against the cold unyielding stone until they were a bloody mess. She stopped screaming when she realized she was using up what precious little air she had. The realization that she was going to die here set in and she started to laugh bitterly. After everything she had been through since becoming a green rider she was thwarted by what appeared to be a stone sarcophagus.

As she was making her peace with the gods and asking Westrion to take her gently she heard a muffled voice. "Hold on Galadheon. I am trying to release you." Tears came unbidden to her eyes. She was not alone! Someone was trying to save her!

Dim light appeared as the top of her stone prison slid off to the ground with a great crash. Lhean's beautiful face, set with worry looked down on her from above and her world went black.

Lhean had awoke in absolute darkness. Reaching out around where he lay he could only feel stone. He thought back over what happened in Argenthyne and reasoned that when the Galadheon broke the mirror mask at Mornhavons feet it must have transported them. To where he didn't know.

He pushed at his confines and ever so slowly managed to push the top to the side and escape his stone prison. As he clambered out of the box he heard muffled laughter. He had never heard her voice so full of despair, but knew the Galadheon was nearby. In the dim starlight he saw another box a few paces away that the laughter was emanating from.

The laughter cut off abruptly and he feared he was too late. "Hold on Galadheon. I am trying to release you." He had never felt so weak before. Even as they had traversed Blackveil and he had watched his companions fall one by one to the forest, he hadn't felt defeated. Now it was all he could do just to move this one piece of stone! He finally got it open far enough to get her out and looked inside to see if she was still with the living. She looked at him with hope flaring in her eyes and promptly fainted.

Karigan came to with something wrapped around her and panicked. She thrashed and flailed wildly trying to escape, fearing Blackveil was claiming her at last.

"Stop! You were so cold when I found you. I was just trying to warm you."

"Sorry, instinct." She shuddered. "I thought Blackveil had gotten me. Where are we?"

"I am not sure. I do not recognize the stars. Nor does this land feel familiar."

"Are you hurt? You sound, I don't know, off somehow."

He being Eletian of course didn't answer her question. Maddening even when they are lost and apparently alone he still keeps his Eletian attitude and secrets.

The air smelled musty and stale to her. Like a room that had gotten wet and never aired out. Somehow the ground they sat on felt different too. Out under the open sky and she feels as closed in as she did in the tombs under the castle in Sacor City.

There was something vaguely familiar about their surroundings though. Like an image from a dream. That's when it hit her that it was sort of from a dream. They were on the edge of a square where Hadriax had once saved his friend Alessandros from drowning in the fountain. "We're in Arcosia, but where is everyone? When I saw this place in Mornhavon's memories it was a bustling city. This place feels dead."

"It is not dead. It was very near death but is slowly recovering. I can feel it. It sings to me."

Karigan knew they needed food and water but didn't see anything nearby. Only dilapidated rotting buildings. Still feeling frustrated with him she asked, "Does the ground tell you where we can find some food or water? I'm starved".

"We should travel towards the ocean. The healing seems stronger there. I removed the large mirror shards from your leg, but do not have the knowledge to do more for you. If you think you can walk, we can go. If you need more time to rest we shall take it for you are right there is something wrong with me. I will not be able to carry you."

He sounded scared. She didn't think that Eletians ever experienced fear. It was disconcerting. "Will the land tell you if there are people or other dangers nearby?"

"I believe so. It has already told me of people near the ocean. That is why I think we should go there. Where there are people, there is food."

Karigan was nervous about seeing people. She didn't know what kind of a reception they would get amongst the Arcosian people. Or how they would communicate for that matter. "When we are amongst the Arcosians, don't call me Galadheon. My name here will have to be Karigan El Fex.

Chapter 2: Arcosians

They walked together as the sun started to rise and showed them the empty shell of the city they had been transported too. The fountain from Alessandros' memory was dry and dusty. Cobbles were loosened by shifting earth and no one to repair them. Stone structures stood empty the windows like gaping dead eyes. Pieces of wooden doors and shutters hung rotten from rusted hinges. The place looked to have been abandoned long ago.

In the distance they could see sunlight shimmer off of a large body of water. Their destination, the ocean. They were making slow progress with Karigan's injuries and Lhean still feeling weak. The ocean seemed far away still as night began to fall. They sat down against a wilted tree to rest for the night. Karigan searched her pockets for anything useful and found her mother's moonstone. It flared brightly as she brought it out under the Arcosian sky.

"Strange…with the etherea nearly gone and dark of the moon, I wouldn't have expected it to be so bright. Laurelyn has given you a strong gift. Someday if we make it home you should come to Eletia. There are still some there who can teach you to use it."

Perplexed Karigan asked "Gift? Do you mean my special ability?" Lhean didn't answer as his head was drooping to her shoulder in exhaustion. Karigan feeling tired body and soul lay her head on Lhean's and drifted off, never knowing they were being watched.

Karigan awoke with a start as something touched her face. Training with Arms Master Drent and surviving Blackveil had honed her instinct and reflexes so fine the offender was on his back on the ground before she was fully awake. A strange babble assaulted her ears and someone sounded like they were choking. As she came fully awake and saw the choking was coming from the small old man whose windpipe she was crushing she quickly let go. She held out her hand to help the man off the ground but he got up on his own scowling at her ferociously.

She looked around at the people surrounding them and knew they were in trouble. In their weakened state there was no way to fight so many and survive. She was determined to get home though so asked Lhean if he spoke Arcosian. The old man looked at her and said "I can speak your language heathen. It has been passed down through my family for generations. Now who are you and why were you in the city? It is a forbidden place."

"My name is Lhean. We did not know your city was forbidden and did not come there by choice. My apologies if we have offended you."

The old man nodded his head at Lhean and looked to Karigan who was reluctant to give her name. "My name is Karigan, my apologies also sir." Lhean looked at her askance for having left some vital bits off her name.

"Child what is your family name? I must know if you want our help for you and your friend."

"El Fex. My name is Karigan El Fex."

The people around them dropped to their knees and started singing. Some were bowing as she had seen the nomads of the under kingdoms do in prayer.

Lhean looked at her and chuckled. "I think we may have some help after all."

Chapter 3: Village on the Ocean Shore

Karigan was uncomfortable with people bowing and scraping before her. What she was thinking when she wanted to be with King Zachary she didn't know, but it definitely wasn't this. Lhean's laughter while light hearted and beautiful to hear was grating on her nerves.

"Please do not kneel before me. I am just a girl who is lost and needs your help to find her way." She reached down to assist the old man up. This time he gratefully let her help him.

"What may I call you sir?"

"My name is Alden Spurloche my lady."

Now that name was familiar to her! She hoped this sweet looking old man was more trustworthy than his relative in Sacoridia had been. Alden barked out orders to those gathered round and they got to their feet and headed for the ocean she had been heading for yesterday.

"Will you be able to help us sir? We would like very much to get to our homes and see if our traveling companions survived."

"Yes, I will help you if I can, if you will also help us."

"Agreed" Karigan smiled and felt better and more hopeful than she had since she was chosen to go into Blackveil.

"Come my lady. We will take you to our village where we will eat and rest. Our healer will tend to your wounds and then I will tell you the story of Arcosia and you in turn will tell me the story of our people in the new land."

The village looked right out of the stories her aunts had told her of Black Island where they and her father had been born. It was a quaint little fishing village with a few shacks and a communal hall (which looked like a large shack). It was far different than the memories of Mornhavon's she had seen. She closed her eyes and let the sound of waves breaking on the shore calm her.

The whole village turned out for the meal with the newcomers. Which turned out to be around 50 people. It was simple fair consisting of a sweet flat bread, a yellow fruit that she'd never seen before and of course fish. Lhean peeled his fuit as he'd seen the villagers do and bit deep into what looked to be a juicy delight. What ensued made Karigan wonder if he was having a strange reaction or could it be poisonous to Eletian?! His eyes were clenched shut, cheeks sucked in and his lips had curled inward. "Lhean!?" At her worried tone he opened his eyes and said "It is a delightful fruit. You should try some." She was reluctant after his strange reaction, but was so hungry she gave it a go. As the juices exploded in her mouth her face puckered and her whole body shook. Oh it was sour! Worse than the pickles her Aunt Brini was so fond of.

The villagers then broke into great gales of laughter as Karigan and Lhean kept eating and puckering their faces with occasional shudders running through their bodies.

The meal although small did much to relieve the tension of everyone present. Karigan stretched out in the sand enjoying the feeling of having her stomach full for the first time in days or was it weeks now. She wasn't sure anymore. As she lay dozing on the beach a young woman gently took hold of her broken wrist. Karigan didn't think there was much that could be done for it until a soft glow spread around the woman's hands spreading warmth through Karigan's hand and arm. She then moved on to Karigan's ravaged legs. The amount of mirror shards that fell from Karigan's legs was astonishing. She was left wondering how she had managed to walk here with so much damage to her legs. Karigan could feel Blackveil's poison releasing from her skin. Stinging on the way out and leaving tingles behind.

When the young healer was done Karigan felt better then she had in ages, but she looked over to the woman to thank her she looked pained and tears coursed down her cheeks. Karigan called for Lhean and Alden to come quickly. When they arrived a moment later Karigan explained what happened. Lhean started to sing quietly in Eletian. A song of the forest grove and wind playing with the leaves in autumn. The healer calmed enough for Alden to talk to her. He listened attentively to her for a few moments before turning back to Karigan.

Karigan was feeling apprehensive as she had heard the name Alessandros Del Mornhavon during their conversation. Alden said it was time to have their talk. Karigan nodded reluctantly and she and Lhean followed the wizened old man further down the beach where they could talk in private.

Chapter 4: The Story of the Long War and Rebellion

Alden told them of the downfall of Arcos V and of the land slowly dying. The people of Arcosia had come to rely on etherea for nearly everything in their lives. In those days magic users were very common among their people. In their arrogance they used more than the land could give. Crops started to fail and the people grew sick. More and more people died every day and most babies were stillborn. The people turned to Arcos for help.

Arcos V. told the people to go on as they always had and that there was nothing wrong with the land or etherea. He told the people that if they were suffering they must be bad people who have done something wrong. Arcos V. kept sending more men and supplies to the new land his son Alessandros had discovered, until the day the people revolted and killed Arcos V.

Many precious lives were lost in the fight to save themselves and their land. When ships returned from the new land for more supplies and soldiers the crews were given the choice of helping rebuild the land and helping the people or banishment. Many men from the crews were tired of the long war with the Clans of Sacor and tried to help repair the damage that was done.

The men who returned told of how Alessandros was becoming increasingly unstable. How he manipulated etherea and abused and killed the Elt who seemed like angels come to earth. The last ship to arrive had a priest that the men had hid when Alessandros had declared himself god and killed all priests for blasphemy. They told of how Hadriax El Fex had abandoned Alessandros to help the Sacor clans defeat Mornhavon, betraying his friend of old.

"Now young man, you seem very like the descriptions in the stories my grandfather told me of the Elt. The Elt they said embodied etherea. Is this true? Do you have any way to help heal our land?" Lhean like usual did not answer his question, but said "In time the land will heal itself."

Alden looked angry for a moment and then said "Young Karigan you will tell me of what happened to those who were abandoned to the heathen Sacor clans."

Karigan was worried for Lhean who seemed so frail and unsure of this man's intentions toward them both. Alden seemed harmless but her experience with Arcosians was not good. "What are you going to do with us Alden? We are at the mercy of you and your people." Granted they weren't completely helpless but without a sword she didn't think they could escape with their lives if it came down to a fight.

"Your arrival was foretold in the last prophecy of our last seer. My wife. Actually I should be asking you what you plan to do with us. As my lady wife lay on her death bed she spoke of a woman with wings who rode a black horse. She said she would travel with angels through great evil and to our people she would be both savior and destroyer. Now young ones will you tell me the tale as you know it?"

Karigan and Lhean looked at each other, neither knowing where to start. Finally, Lhean started the tale with occasional comments from Karigan. They felt bad relating the atrocities from both sides of the conflict to this gentle old man. He took it stoically and when they were done surprised them both by saying "I am sorry for what my people did to your land. It's terrible that destroying our own land was not enough for Alessandros. I can see why you will be our destroyer young Karigan, but I don't see yet how you will also be our savior."

"Both our peoples committed terrible acts during the long war. Truly I believe the Elt are the only ones that should be free of blame. They were only defending themselves and their land which is intricately connected to their persons." She looked at Lhean who strangely looked sheepish. "Actually there is some fault to fall upon the Elt. Our people have occasionally intermarried with other races. I had cousins who lived among the Sacor clans during the long war. We also as a people committed terrible acts of violence against the Arcosian invaders, but I believe that war brings out the best and the worst of people, even the Elt. It might interest you Karigan that those cousins settled on Black Island after the long war. Their family name was Grey."

Now that got her attention. "Are you telling me my mother's family were descended from Eletians?"

"Your mother was from both Sacoridian and Eletian blood. Your father as you know was from Sacor and Arcosian blood. You are the only person that I know of with all three bloodlines mingled."

Chapter 5: A Time to Weep

In Sacor City a tired and footsore green rider reported to his king, new queen and captain. As he told of the expeditions travel through Blackveil looks of awe and horror worked across the faces of his small audience. Lynx was grateful they did not interrupt him. He looked forward to the conversation he would have with his captain after this report. His broach had released him somewhere between The Wanda Plains and Sacor City. It made him happy that he would be able to return to his forest home with no chance of the crown sending him into another nightmare. He didn't think he could handle losing another friend and the easiest way to avoid that was to be alone.

The riders after hearing of Yates demise and Karigan missing had a memorial circle for those they had lost recently namely Yates to Blackveil and Osric McGrew who had been killed by Second Empire. Afterward Captain Mapstone bid Lynx farewell and good fortune and went to talk to her monarch. She needed to go to Corsa to tell a certain merchant why she didn't think his daughter would ever come home. She fully expected to be thrown out on her arse or worse, but respected Stevic G'ladeon too much to not bring this news in person.

King Zachary believing his one shot at love being lost, told his wife everything and asked for her forgiveness. He told his young queen how he had been in love with Karigan since that disastrous game of intrigue where she yelled at him about how poorly he was running his kingdom. He smiled sadly at the memories as he finished his confession. Estora had been silent the whole time, never showing emotion. "I knew you loved her and suspect that she loved you also." Seeing the shock on his face she continued. "On the night our marriage was consummated you called out her name. Many things that had confused me made sense after that. I don't begrudge you the love you shared with her whether or not you acted upon your feelings. I have been in a similar situation if you remember. I guess we will both have good memories of green riders lost. At least now I know why Karigan had wanted to end our friendship. I will pray she somehow finds her way home. I miss my friend."

Strangely he felt more connected with her than he ever had before. He gently wiped the tears off her face. "Will you stay with me tonight Estora?"

"Can we start working on creating an heir for your kingdom? I need to feel loved tonight even if it is artificial."

The tender feelings he was now having for his wife made him think maybe just maybe someday they wouldn't each have to settle for second best. He hoped that someday soon they came to love each other as they had each loved their green riders.

The hall of the Black Shields was more solemn than usual this evening. Their honorary sister-at-arms was missing they knew not where. Fastion felt a need to go and raze Blackveil to find her. The sadness that assaulted him was disconcerting. He didn't know for sure how he felt for Karigan but the helpless, hopeless feeling was not what he was used to. Brienne who sat across from him asked "How long have you been in love with our sister?" He looked up sharply at her and said "You've been in the tombs to long you're imagining things." And promptly left.

Chapter 6: Lhean gets the girl

Karigan had gone for a walk down the beach. She needed time to process everything she had learned from Lhean today. Strangely though all she could think of was her friends and family she had left in Sacoridia. She tried to think of what each of them would do in her situation, but wouldn't want any of them to go through what she had recently. She felt as though the gods were toying with her and she didn't like it. When she gets back to Sacor City she fully intended to find a nice man and settle down whether her broach released her or not. Someone steadfast, strong and capable. She realized then she had described Fastion who had saved her or helped her on more than one occasion. She could still see his face when she first talked to him telling him she had killed one of his kind. She laughed quietly thinking that if she ever made it home she would kiss him full on the mouth to see what kind of reaction that would bring.

When she got back to the village Lhean was singing again. He seemed stronger now. He was finding his balance in this land and she was happy knowing that he would live even if they never made it home. By the look on the face of the young healer he wouldn't spend his days alone either. Alden called out to her as she approached. "Now young lady, I assume you would like to get home yes?"

"Very much so sir. Do you have any idea on how I can? I know Sacoridia is across the ocean, but where across I don't know and I have no ship to sail either."

"I think I can help with both of those problems. We have preserved the charts or our ancestors and do have some sailing vessels. I have sent a message to my nephew and he will arrive tomorrow with the morning tide. Until then child rest and we will make plans on the morrow."

Later that evening she sat with Lhean watching the stars in companionable silence. "I do not wish to leave with you Karigan. I feel at peace here by the sea. I feel like I have come home."

Karigan could understand it was a peaceful place with kind people who valued each other and the land they lived on. "I'm sure you will not be lonely. The healer seems quite taken with you. Will the etherea here be able to sustain you? When I talked with your people before they had said the Elt were failing because the etherea was failing."

"I will live a mortal life here and be glad of it. I have never liked the thought of watching the ages pass by or sleeping the long sleep. Maybe I am too young yet to understand, but I won't have to think about it here. I can live a simple life maybe love a good women and die happy with my mortal life. I always envied mortals. They have such drive to protect the lives of those they care about. That is something I have always seen in you. I am sorry that my jealousy of you caused me to be a snob when first we met."

"You are forgiven my friend. I shall miss you when I leave."

"I shall miss you also. As a parting gift I will tell you cousin that you are capable of more than your broach brings out in you. The gift Laurelyn gave you will allow you to bend the moonlight much like she did. You may even be able to heal Blackveil of its taint." With that he went off to the healer's shack in the village.

The next morning Karigan met with Alden and his nephew Joshua. Joshua was looking for more adventure than he could find in Arcosia and wished to travel to Sacoridia with her. He also spoke passable Sacoridian and the small crew for his ship would continue to learn during the month long voyage. They left the village with the evening tide. Karigan watched as the people there shrank out of sight thinking the only thing she did that could save them is to bring Lhean and his music to them. She settled in for the long trip home hoping that no one had seen the letters she wrote before she left for Blackveil.

Laren seethed with frustration. Every time she tried to leave for Corsa, Zachary found something else that needed her immediate attention. Today she finally had time to pack up Karigan's belongings. In Karigan's desk she found three letters. Looking at who they were addressed to Laren had another decision to make. She had burned the letters that Zachary had sent to Karigan, what was one more? She put the letters to Stevic and the green riders in her pocket and tossed the third in the fire. The king had seemed content with his wife this last month and she wasn't willing to risk his future happiness on a letter from a lost love.

As once again a green foot runner tells her she is needed in the king's study she wants to scream in frustration. She determined to tell her moonling that he needs to let her go to Corsa soon. If he didn't she would have to sneak away in the night. Stevic needed to know his daughter is missing and presumed dead. Three weeks later in the dark of night she saddled Blue Bird and quietly left the castle grounds.

Chapter 7: Homecoming

Fastion arrived at the study door curious as to why his king had requested to see him on his rest day and knocked. "Fastion I need you to track down my rider captain. She seems to think it is her responsibility to tell Chief G'ladeon in person that his daughter is missing. This can be accomplished without risking her safety to the whims of an irate parent."

"I will leave at once majesty"

Fastion didn't think Captain Mapstone was in danger of anything more than cruel speech and looks of hatred, but he always did his duty. After gathering a small pack of provisions he set out on the road to Corsa to retrieve the wayward captain.

Karigan was getting anxious to see land. Every day she climbed to the crows nest and watched the horizon for hours. Being on this ship had given her too much time to reflect upon her life, family and feelings. Not one given to large amounts of personal introspection she was making herself uncomfortable. She had come to see her feelings for her king as infatuation. She didn't really know much about the man behind the king mask he usually wore. He didn't really know her either. He just knew a small portion of who she really was. Few people in Sacor City really knew her. Most just knew the rider knight of the realm and heard tell of her strange adventures.

Finally after more days at sea than she cared to count land was spotted. She was coming home.

Fastion didn't catch up with the wily captain until they were a days ride from Corsa. They shared a campfire that night and talked of their friend who was missing. As Laren listened to the quiet weapon she was taken with the notion that he had feelings for her rider. Not one to pass an opportunity to make a weapon show expression she asked him how long had he been in love with Karigan. Which was very satisfying indeed to see the range of expressions that ran across his face. She had hit that one on the head.

"You should not worry about my feelings for Karigan. You should be worried about your feelings for her father."

Blast! That backfired on her. Wondering how many other people at the castle knew of her preference of the clan chief she conceded defeat. "Alright Fastion, you win. I will not mention your feelings for a certain rider if you will keep to yourself my feelings for a certain merchant."

"I am ordered to take you straight back to Sacor City when I find you. It's unfortunate that I didn't catch you before you reached Chief G'ladeon."

"Thank you Fastion. Karigan would be proud of your rule breaking spirit. She's been lucky to have you as a friend."

Karigan watched as the harbor came into view. As they grew closer she could see her family's warehouses and knew for a little while at least, she was safe. She looked forward to introducing Joshua to her father but not so much in the telling of how she met him. She thought he would make a good addition to the clan though and since Joshua was looking for adventure she figured her father would be the person for him to work with.

She dreaded seeing the king again. By now they would think her dead and cleaned out her personal belongings from her room. The king would have received a letter that was no longer true. Her fellow riders and her father would have received letters also and she hoped her father wouldn't think he was seeing a ghost.

Laren and Fastion went to the G'ladeon home to find the chief but he had already left for the warehouse office. Laren and Fastion headed for the docks to find the chief in order to relay the bad news. Laren hoped that he wouldn't hate her. Fastion was hoping he wouldn't have to harm Karigan's father to protect the captain.

The dock was busy with men loading and unloading ships and new ships coming in to dock.

Karigan was anxious to disembark. As soon as the gangplank hit the dock she was running, heading for her home on the outskirts of the city. As she was making her way through the crowd she noticed a distinctive green uniformed person in the company of the stoic weapon Fastion. They had seen her also and stopped looking shocked and blocking traffic. Karigan remembering her earlier thought of seeing Fastion react to kiss walked determinedly up to the weapon. He looked unsure of what he was seeing as she approached without speaking, ran her hand along his face gently pulling him toward her and kissed him. His eyebrows shot up almost to his hairline and then realizing he was getting his heart's desire wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back until she was breathless.

Unknown to the kissing rider and weapon and the shocked captain, the chief of the largest and most influential merchant clan in the country watched his daughter making an ass of herself in public…again.

"Karigan! What the hell is going on here?"

She rushed to her father's arms knowing it would be a long night of explaining, but hopeful that soon she would not have to sleep alone ever again.


End file.
